villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spider Lady (WWE
The Spider Lady is a masked wrestling villainess who has appeared in various forms in WWE and on the independent circuit. WWE The most noteworthy variation of the Spider Lady was the original that appeared at Madison Square Garden on November 25, 1985 as the challenger for Wendi Richter's Women's Championship. The original portrayer at the event was The Fabulous Moolah, whose 26-year long championship run was ended by Richter in 1984. At the event at MSG, Moolah donned the mask and bodysuit as the Spider Lady and defeated Richter to regain the title thanks to a fast count by the referee. A post-match attack saw Richter unmask Moolah, and the event would be referred to as "The Original Screwjob," to separate it from the more notable screwjob that happened nearly 12 years later. A different Spider Lady appeared on the final Monday Night Raw of 1998, doing so as a challenger against Sable for the Women's Championship, which Sable won a month prior at Survivor Series. The masked villainess attacked Sable from behind (after Sable was presented with a white rose by obsessed fan Tori) and continued her assault by removing her belt and whipping her with it. At that moment, members of the babyface Oddities faction came out to separate the Spider Lady from Sable, after which the Spider Lady removed her mask and revealed herself as Luna Vachon, a member of the Oddities. Luna turned heel as a result of her actions, which she stated were committed because she wanted and deserved the Women's Championship. It led to a Women's Championship contest at the 1999 Royal Rumble, with Sable defeating Luna to retain. Independent Circuit In April 2014, seven years after Moolah passed away, a variation of the Spider Lady gimmick took center stage at SHIMMER Women Athletes in Berwyn, Illinois. At Volume 65, Thunderkitty received a phone call from a mysterious promoter asking her to face off against the promoter's client, at an unfair rate (the promoter wanted 80% of Thunderkitty's pay). Thunderkitty entered the ring upset about being stiffed and demanded to face her opponent, later revealed as The Spider Lady, who was portrayed by Lexie Fyfe in a brief villainous turn. The Spider Lady lost to Thunderkitty in the same fashion that the original Spider Lady defeated Wendi Richter: with a fast three count by the referee. The Spider Lady gimmick returned on November 23, 2019 on an episode of Major League Wrestling's Fusion program. She was announced earlier in the month as the mystery opponent for Zeda Zhang in MLW's very first women's match, and in a promo for their contest, the Spider Lady was portrayed as a maniacal villainess who made threats towards Zeda and ranted about MLW's budding women's division. The Spider Lady unleashed her rule-breaking heel persona against Zeda in their match, but she was disqualified due to her relentless use of the Mandible Claw while Zeda was on the ropes. Afterwards, the Spider Lady removed her mask and revealed herself as the evil Priscilla Kelly, who continued her attack on Zeda following her reveal. Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Full Face Mask Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Sports Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wrestlers